Pjato and their Psychic Friend
by nochance
Summary: Alex came down to find Luke Castellan sitting at her dinner table. Little did either of them know what effect they would have on each other's lives. A new view on the "characters read the books" idea.
1. What is Luke Castellan doing here?

Summary: Alex came down to find Luke Castellan sitting at her dinner table. Little did either of them know what effect they would have on each other's lives. A new view on the "characters read the books" idea. WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm.

I was coming down to eat dinner with my grandparents when I saw someone I had never seen, but I knew in the back of my mind that I knew him. I never would've believed how well and if anyone would've told me I probably would've said they were crazy. He had sandy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, slightly tan skin and he had a very worried look on his face. If he hadn't looked so worried, I imagine he would have had a very cute smile.

"Hey, who's our guest, grandmom?" I said more addressing the teenage; he must have been at least 14, boy that was sitting at our table than my grandmother.

"This is Luke. Your grandfather and I found him hyperventilating by the cornfield. He was saying something like, what was it dear?"

He or Luke now that I knew his name said, "I am traveling with two of what are now my best friends, we are all in danger and now I've lost them. Annabeth is only seven and Thalia will never be able to get there on her own alive and protect Annabeth. I need to find them but I don't know how,"

"Hey I'm Alex; by the way, can I talk to you after dinner Luke? And one more question, 'Is your last name Castellan by any chance?"

"How did you know that?" He asked kind of was it scared look on his face.

"That's what I wanna talk to you about," I said.

"Ok then, I was done anyway." He said, now looking more curious than scared.

I wasn't. I was actually starving, but I was too curious to say so. I mean I could eat later. So I led him into the living room so we could talk privately and my grandparents wouldn't think I was crazy.

"So back to how you know my name," Luke asked me.

"You look exactly like someone I used to read about. I know your name, your dad, who you're looking for, where you're going and why. And that's just the stuff I'm going to tell you." I noticed that he cringed visibly when I talked about his dad, but otherwise he seemed interested.

"Enlighten me." He seemed amused and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"You're name is Luke Castellan. We've established that. You are a demigod and your dad is Hermes. You're looking for your best friends Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth is 7 and Thalia is 14 just like you. All of you are going to Camp Half-blood and you need to get there or Thalia is going to be killed. Grover the satyr is also traveling with you. He's supposed to be Thalia's protector," I said. By this time, he was stunned.

"Whoa, how did you know all that?" Luke asked.

"You remind me of a character I read about once." I replied.

"That wasn't the question." He said and I could tell he was irritated.

"I need you to come back in 5 years with Thalia and Annabeth so I can explain it all of you. Just head towards where you were going and you'll find them."

"Thank you? If I find them I'll come back. Nice meeting you. Gotta go. Bye." Then he rushed out, partially to find his friends and partially to get away from me. That was the end of my first demigod encounter.

Authors note: Please review. I am new to Fanfiction and would greatly appreciate your opinions. Also, I have up until the last chapter done and I will hold them hostage until I get more reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to my one reviewer who happens to be anonymous and is the only reason I am updating this right now.

Disclaimer: I no own.

I was saying goodbye to my grandparents when I saw them. He had gotten older, but that worried look had not left his face. He had this little glint of evil in his eyes, which worried me. The girl standing beside him was significantly younger, probably five years.

_Annabeth. It must be. She is exactly like Luke described._ I thought to myself.

"Hey stranger, did you forget about me?" he said, and smiled at me. Somehow I knew he had a beautiful smile.

"I was starting to wonder if you forgot about me. This must be Annabeth. She is exactly like I thought she would be. I guess Thalia couldn't make it?" Right when I said that, I felt horrible. The look on their faces was horrible so I said, "Sorry, I forgot. The tree. She's in it. I am an idiot."

"How did you…" "Luke how did she know that?" Annabeth said. Why wasn't this child talking to me?

"That's what she said she would tell me if I brought you and Thals with me." Luke explained to her.

"Hay, can I just have a conversation with each of you individually?" I said not wanting to sound like I wanted to investigate them.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

"Luke, looks like you have a little admirer with you and your girlfriend is in a tree. How did you become so popular?" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"Would you like me to tell you Thalia's story?" he asked.

"I already know and it would be too painful for you to tell, so you do not have to do that." I said.

"Now you have a promise to keep, my old friend. I brought Annabeth so hold up your end of the deal." He said. His voice dripped with anticipation.

"I promised I'd tell you if you brought both of them and you only brought one so I don't have to do anything," I smirked.

"But somehow you knew that Thalia wouldn't be able to come so that is so not fair." He said pouting.

"Alls fair in love and war," I said now clearly enjoying this, but right as I said that, the evil glint became a raging fire, but it was only for a second, then it turned back to a glint.

"Which one is this stranger?' He said smirking and I wondered how he could trap me so easily.

"Touché, now back on topic, Will I see you later?" I said, just dropping the subject.

"I don't know maybe? Is it Annabeth's turn now?" He said

"Ya it is, why do you not ever give me definitive answers?" I said.

"There is nothing definitive about my life Alex." And then he hugged me. HE HUGGED ME! I could feel Annabeth seething from here, and I felt the ground shift .

"Hey Annabeth, it's your turn," Luke said. I swear I was still sunburned red.

"Hay Annabeth, I'm Alex. How are you?" I said, nervously wondering what she'd say.

" I am confused. Yesterday, they brought this boy into camp. He had killed a Minotaur, A Minotaur! With his bare hands! I helped feed him and when he woke up, he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. It was like looking into the sea!" she said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was his name Percy Jackson?" I said, even though I already knew it was.

"Ya, how do you know these things?" she said and I could tell not knowing something was bothering her like Poseidon bothered her mother.

"You're the daughter of Athena, you go figure it out," I said. I knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"Maybe I will." She said.

"Ok then. Anyway, back to how you told a guy who has beautiful eyes that he drools in his sleep." I said, enjoying this.

"Is there anything that you don't know about me?" She said and I think in spite of her, she was enjoying this too.

"Probably, but not much." I said.

"Hay Annabeth, we got to go, it's almost time for capture the flag." Luke said, interrupting our conversation.

"Wait a sec. Luke! Get over here just a sec. I need to tell you both something." I said, afraid of what I was gonna say next.

"Ok, but just a sec." he said, slightly irritated. I could tell.

"Both of you I want you to remember something for me. The bad guys never win. Taking over the world never works and it hurts the ones that you love and love you." I said. _They probably think I'm crazy, but I hope he …I mean they listen to me._ And they started to walk away. "Hay Annabeth, come visit me next summer with your two best friends."I said and then no wanting to sound rude I added, "Please."

"I'll think about it, but you would have to promise to make fun of who I bring." She said, and I could tell she liked having the power.

"Ok" I said. As they left, I wondered if my life would ever be normal again.

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you again to my one anonymous reviewer. Hope you enjoy it!

The next summer I was in Central Park, right outside my apartment, when I saw Annabeth and a black-haired green eyed 13 year old boy walking up to me. I knew my advice hadn't worked the minute I looked into Annabeth's eyes. She now carried Luke's worried look, but hers was different. Hers eyes like his were filled with hurt, but hers carried betrayal and surprisingly there was also a glimmer of hope.

"Annabeth! You're here! But you only brought one person." I said. I was excited, but at the same time worried.

"Well, one of my friends it rooted to the spot, another one is searching for something that may lead to his death, and the other is plotting my downfall, so I brought my best friend." Annabeth said, her eyes tearing up when she mentioned Luke.

"I am so sorry. I tried I really did. You probably thought that I was crazy with the advice, but I guess now you understand," I said.

"Ya, well this is Percy. He's the only one of my friends that has no life, so he decided to come."

"I find that offensive Wise Girl." He said, but I could tell he had a sense of humor.

"Hay, Seaweed Brain, I'm Alex and I believe that you have a life." I said, hoping he thought I was funny.

"I would ask how you know my nickname but Annabeth told me not to even try." He said.

"She's very smart." I said.

"Thank you Alex. I think that that is the first compliment you have ever given me." She said.

"Really? Wow, do you two have a rivalry or something?" He said and we both started nervously giggling. Desperate to change the subject I said,

"Who wants to go swimming?" I said and Annabeth shot me a silent thank you.

"I DO!" He said.

"Of course YOU do!" Annabeth and I said at the time. After Percy stopped staring at us, we all started laughing. Annabeth and I mysteriously ended up being thrown into a large body of water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" We both said, again simultaneously.

"So both of you will stop that!"

"Funny, now get us back to Central Park," I said kind of annoyed.

"Ok, but it's almost time to go anyway. I have to get home. My mom will worry about me, but I can't say I blame her," he said. And with that, we were back in Central Park.

"Hay before you go, I have a little something to give both of you. Don't open these until you get to camp. Okay?" I said.

"Got it!" they both said. They started to leave.

"Annabeth, can I tell you something really quick?" I said.

"Sure. Don't wait up Seaweed Brain," She said and when he turned around, she didn't for a few more seconds.

"I saw that," I said and I was almost laughing.

"Oh shut up. What were you gonna tell me?" She said. She was tomato red.

"Let go," I said.

"Let go of what?" She said.

"You know perfectly well what, but just in case, let me rephrase it. Let him go." I said.

"Anything else?" She said, slightly irritated.

"Don't let Percy catch you staring at him. Your parents hate each other don't they?" I said, with the same smirking expression I had had earlier.

"I guess I'll go then." She said, and I could tell I had caught her.

"Both of you come back and visit me when there is another Big Three child at camp. Oh and bring the person. Please," I said.

"Only if you never mention this conversation to Seaweed Brain," She said with a death glare.

"Promise," I said with a smile. Annabeth then ran to catch up with Seaweed Brain.

Author's note: REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to **A.R.** for reviewing. It made me so happy that I decided to include an extra chapter. I am going to tell you about Annabeth and Percy's "gifts". They were CDs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Okay now what is on this thing?" she said and she put in. How she had a CD player I do not know. "Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield…" skip

"How you choose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell, it comes naturally, it comes naturally. You follow what you feel inside; its intuitive you don't have to try. It comes naturally. It comes naturally. And it takes my breath away," skip

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." skip.

"Stupid Aphrodite." She said and sky rumbled with thunder.

Then she turned it over. There was a piece of seaweed on the back that said, "For a daughter of Athena, you're kind of slow."

"Alex, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo going to kill you."

Now that I am thoroughly scared, slightly freaked out, and kind of flattered, let move on to Percy's CD.

"Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know… Just in time. I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me." Skip

"Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell you heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run. Forever we'll be you and me." Skip

"There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you. (I love) I love you." Skip. End of disk.

"Seriously, what kind of sick joke is this?" He said and then he turned his over.

There was an owl earring on the back that said, "Good luck Seaweed Brain." Then it started raining. (Ironic isn't it?)

Author's Note: Random I know, but did you like it? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yay! I got more than one review for the last chapter! Sorry for not updating. School kills. Thank you **ElleJTriX, SparklyPinkTutu, A.R, **and** MoonlitRainDrops **for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I no own!

In the middle of August, I heard a knock on my apartment door. I open it to see a steaming Percy with "I know something you don't know" written all over his face. I saw no Annabeth; she was probably invisible at this point, but the girl that had come with him had electric blue eyes, and was dressed in black. _Must be Thalia. I wonder if she knows yet about Luke._

Since nobody was saying anything, I decided to help them out a little. "So, how did you like my gift?" I said innocently. Immediately I was tackled to the floor by an invisible attacker, who turned out to be Annabeth.

"Ready? Plan 5! Go, go, and go!" Annabeth said, and the next thing I know, Annabeth was holding me down, and Percy had uncapped Riptide.

He was about to throw it at me, I heard "Jackson! And Riptide fell out of his hands. It was probably electric shock, but I couldn't really see. Annabeth let me go and raced over to him. I had managed to pull off her hat sometime during the attack.

"Thank you Thalia. Really, demigods always have to settle all of their problems with violence. I mean come on, have a sense of humor." I said.

"Was it the electric shock or the clothes that gave you a clue?" Thalia said to me.

"The eyes. I'm impressed that you didn't ask how I knew who you were. All the other demigods I've met always have that question." I said.

"How many demigods do you know?" She asked. I'm not sure if she was curious or scared.

"Four, but one of them I haven't seen in a while." I said and she probably caught the glimpse of sadness I had when I mentioned him.

"Who was the other one?" Thalia said and Annabeth gave me a pleading look like "Please don't tell her." "She deserves to know." My eyes replied.

"Luke." I said and everything got completely silent.

"Tell me how you met him, everything." Thalia said.

"Ok" I said and I told her of my first two demigod encounters. By the time I was done I was kind of exhausted and both me and Annabeth were blushing deeply. I was sooooooooo embarrassed

"Ok then." Thalia said looking from me to Annabeth and stopping to glare at me. Let me tell you, she has the best death glare EVER. I think I could even see jealousy on her face, which on Annabeth I liked, but on Thalia it scared me. Everyone was still not saying anything.

Percy was actually the first one to break the silence and he was laughing, at all of us, hysterically. "I didn't know you were the jealous type Wise Girl."

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and shoved him over.

While we were waiting for them to finish, Thalia asked me, "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, I think that it's kinda funny." I said.

"I think it's nauseating." She said.

"Imagine how their parents feel." I said and we both started to laugh hysterically.

"But still." She said after we had calmed down.

"She watched you do this, so put on your big girl panties and deal with it." I said, quite enjoying myself. Then she shocked me.

"What are you talking about? I don't know how to flirt." She said innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said, but instead of shocking me again she blushed.

"I'm going to end this." She said, "Are you done yet?"

"I'm impressed. Not many people can make Thalia blush." Percy said.

"The only one that could isn't here." Annabeth said quite evilly and Thalia blushed deeper.

"Do all three of you have an inside joke that I'm not in on?" Percy asked, faking hurt.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be an inside joke, would it Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said and I could tell she was enjoying this too much.

"Point taken. We have to go; Grover just sent me a distress signal. Sorry," he said.

"Ok," I said and they started to leave. "Thalia! Remember that your enemies can have a lot in common with you. And no, I'm not an oracle."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Could all of you please vote on my poll? Remember to REVIEW because it makes me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you to **slugston **for reviewing and alerting. Thank you also to my friend Nicole for absolutely making my day by reading and complimenting my stories. This is my favorite chapter so I hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: **I no own.**

The next summer, I was tending my garden at my in the little cabin the woods when I hear a familiar voice say, "Got any herbs in that garden?" I turn around and I see Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy standing behind me. Percy has a surprised and slightly relieved look on his face. Annabeth looked like she had been crying, and Thalia glowed silver.

"So now it's all up to him, huh Thal?" I said.

"Is that a weird way of asking me why I became a Hunter?" Thalia said sadly.

"A way that none of you will kill me, but pretty much." I said.

"I didn't want to turn 16." She said curtly.

"I already knew that, but I also know that that was a convenient excuse. Try again."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said.

"It's a family matter, right?" I said and I think Annabeth got it, because I could tell she was having a flashback.

"Isn't it always?" She said.

"Not that kind of family, Thal." I said and it clicked because there was an awkward silence. Percy did not get this. Then someone who I never expected to see again came out of the bushes, giving a death glare he must've learned from Thalia. "How come I never have good timing?"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Thalia screamed. Lightning fell all around and Percy uncapped Riptide.

"THALIA! Calm down! I don't know, but I'm glad he is because he needs to hear this." I said and the lightning stopped.

"I was actually coming to see Alex for some advice, but I didn't expect to see you." He said as we all stared at him.

Then Thalia turned to me and said what they were probably both thinking, "What did you expect me to say? This is about being a Hunter, right? " She said u she looked curious but hurt.

"Yes, but do you either of you want to know?" I said. By this time, I could tell Luke wasn't taking any chances because he had drawn Backbiter.

"I think I already know." Luke said and he had regret written in his eyes. Thalia's expression had softened, Percy was about to laugh, and Annabeth looked like she was about to kill me.

I was about to respond when Aphrodite, the goddess of Love, appeared in the middle of the circle. The bad part was that she was smiling like a kid in a candy store. When Aphrodite is smiling, things are always about to get a lot more interesting.

"Hello children, don't let me interrupt. I was just coming to talk to Alex here, but I kind of wanted to see this. Continue dear." She said and I knew that she knew exactly what I was going to say. In spite of myself, I think I even smiled.

"What I was going to say is, Thalia, you're afraid of love, with good reason I understand," I glared at him discreetly, "but this is only because you've had bad experience with it," another discreet glare, "but you were ashamed to say so, so you gave the story you told me earlier." I said. Luke was so embarrassed, but I could tell Thalia had no idea why. All swords had been put away.

"Why did he have to hear that?" She said irritated.

"To know how much pain he was causing to those closest to him." I said. Thalia was mad once she realized what I was talking about and Annabeth was in shock.

"Now is the perfect time to talk dear. Let's go in this charming little cabin." Aphrodite said and the phrase "Saved by the bell" kept running through my head as I looked once again at Annabeth and Thalia's faces.

"Am I in trouble?" I said, slightly in awe of the situation.

"Quite the opposite, that was brilliant! It's a wonder you're a mortal. Off subject, the reason I came here is because Silena found these during cabin inspection." She pulled out my CDs. "I have come to make you an honorary child of mine. I have never done this before, but I felt it was appropriate." She said as I stood there, feeling like I could never move again.

"My lady, thank you so much. I am so honored. I love to do things like that to my friends. Believe me, I'd do that to Thalia and Luke, but they have more resources to kill me." I said.

"You are now under my protection darling. Feel free to do whatever you want about this and I will make sure Artemis doesn't kill you. I'm going to leave now, but take these and remember that you are never truly alone." Aphrodite said and then I turned away as she changed into her true godly form and disappeared. Before I walked out, I grabbed _Titans Curse_, clutched the CDs and left. I walked out to a sword fight lesson, but obviously the girls hadn't been paying attention to that.

"So, what did she want?"Thalia asked with an air of disgust.

"First, breakup the fight, because I want the guys to hear this." I said and instantly a bolt of lightning came between the two combatants.

"Thal, what was that for?" Luke asked and then he saw that I had come out and Thalia knew she didn't have to say a thing.

"So, what did she want with you?" Luke asked.

"She wanted to congratulate my work and acknowledge me as an honorary child of Aphrodite." I said, practically glowing.

"What work?" Thalia asked me and I pulled out Percabeth's CDs.

"This work Thalia." I said as I gave Percy and Annabeth their CDs. Thalia shared a "we will talk later look" with Annabeth and Luke just looked at me.

"Also, I thought that Annabeth would like to know what people say about her when she is unavoidably detained." I said, glared at Luke, and then gave her the book.

Percy, who had been pretty quite up to this point, asked me, "How many of these are there?"

"Five." I replied, "This is the third one."

"Why didn't you start her on the first?" He asked.

"This one contains more information that pertains to her." I said and he dropped it.

"Well, I have to go to school orientation, so see ya later." Percy said and then he left.

"I have to do some work with Clarisse, so I gotta go too." Annabeth said and then she left too.

Thalia looked awkwardly between me and Luke and then herself and quickly said, "Artemis doesn't like me gone for long," She said looking straight at Luke, "So I'll see ya Alexia." She said, but before she left, I asked, "How do you know my real name?"

"I have my sources," She said and then left quickly.

"That was weird." Luke said, as if he were that slow.

"The situation was weird, but what she said was probably true." I said.

"Can you explain that to me?" _Goodness, he is that slow._

"What is the one thing that Thalia is afraid of?" I said and he looked confused.

"Thalia isn't afraid of anything. She never has been." He said, again regret on his face.

"What are all Hunters afraid of?" I said, hoping that broadening the subject would help him understand.

"Death?" He said like it was a trick question.

"Males, specifically loving them, so love too. You are so slow! Thalia is afraid of you! Being around you too much, things like that. She is afraid to love you. Luke, you did that. You can blame anyone you want, but that was your fault. Do you get it now?" I said and after seeing his facial expression, quickly added, "Sorry for being harsh, but now you get my point don't you?"

"I get it, but I can't do anything to fix this. She's a Hunter. I'm almost glad to give up."

"You have to choose between her and him. It won't be easy, but after time, you might get on her good side again." I said.

"Thanks Alex. I wish I could stay, but I have to go. If I ever do get on her good graces, I'll come and see you. If not, then goodbye." He said and then he hugged me again. As he walked away, all I could do is hope that he would listen to me.

Author's Note: So what did you think? I am kind of afraid that Alex came off a bit Mary Sueish to me. I crave your opinions so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to the anonymous person who reviewed for doing so. This chapter is sad because I felt that the atmosphere after Battle of the Labyrinth was sad too. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl. Of course I do not own Percy Jackson.

A year later, I was inside the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when suddenly I felt a cold breeze. When I turned around, there was a boy standing behind me who was pale as death and had hair dark as midnight. _Why is Nico here? _

"Nico, why are you here?" I asked, the worry that was driving me crazy was probably apparent on my face.

"Do you not know?" He asked.

"I have an idea but I want it to be wrong. Is Luke inhabited by Kronos?" I asked and the look on his face told me before he even opened his mouth.

"Yes and Annabeth is inconsolable. I will never doubt my sources again. By the way how did you know my name?" He said and for a second, he almost smiled.

"I have my sources too. Why would that stupid boy not listen to me. I mean, I knew the chance was slight but I thought… I said but I stopped when I saw the way Nico was looking at me. " I am sorry. So, did you need something?" I asked.

"You seem to know the future, so any good news?" He asked, hopeful.

"About Luke? Not really. About everyone else? Yes. What do you want to hear?" I said, probably too sarcastically.

"I want to hear some good news to tell the others." He said with a look of sympathy.

"I have some good news for Annabeth." I said with a mischievous grin trying to cover up the all the pain I was feeling right about now.

"What about Annabeth?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I was talking to Nico, and it would be no fun if I told you." I said.

"O really? Well I have news you probably don't know so you if tell me I'll tell you." She said with the same grin.

"I feel like I'm a background object so I'm gonna leave now." Nico said.

" Okay, bye." I said and he disappeared like he had come.

"What was that about?" She asked, curious.

"O wouldn't you like to know." I said smirking.

"Back to seriousness, I have something really important to tell you." She said and the smile left her face.

"O ya, sorry. Go on." I said, a flush coloring my face.

"Luke visited me. It was before he became Kronos and he wanted to run away with him. I wouldn't do it and now he's as good as dead. Do you think it's my fault?" She said and I could tell she was confused.

"I know for a fact that it isn't your fault." I said, hoping that this was comforting.

"Thanks, but I still have one question." She said. Now she looked guilty.

"What is it?" I said a questioning look on my face.

"Why didn't I go?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Ok, here goes." I said and took a deep breath, "You realized that you do not love him and that he has become evil. The rest is a theory, but I will enlighten you if you let me." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Go ahead. A daughter of Athena loves a good theory." She said, trying to look a lot stronger than I can guess she felt.

"There are two reasons for this. One is that you are in love with someone else. The other is out of respect for your best friend. I am not using names because there will be many angry people if I do." I said carefully.

"When have you ever been careful?" She asked with a look of satisfaction.

"When there is a chance that if I say what I want, immortal people might try to kill me." I said and it thundered.

"Which immortal people are you afraid of Alex?" She asked.

"Athena, Zeus, and Thalia." I said.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go now that I know what you meant. See ya later." She said and started to walk away.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"O rite, you haven't given the creepy oracle message to me yet." She said sarcastically.

"I am very offended." I said mock hurt.

"Sorry." She said.

"Though I know this is not your fault, some are convinced that it is." I said, "And Annabeth, I am sorry." I said.

"Thank you Alex." She said and walked out of the museum. As I watched her leave I wondered, not for the first time what my impact was on these. It obviously was not enough to save someone I cared for deeply. Was my friendship with these demigods worth anything at all? This I thought as I slumped to the floor and started to cry.

Author's Note: So did you like it? Hate It? Review and give me feedback. Reviews make for great Christmas presents.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello! I know I am a terrible updater but it did not seem like anyone cared. I had one reviewer, **I love new york**, to whom I say thank you. Now, enough with my complaining, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do not own!**

"Hay, I'm throwing a party, do you want to help?" Annabeth asked me. The war had just ended and she had found me in Central Park saying that Percy and Rachel needed to talk. I said nothing.

"Sure, but who are you expecting to come?" I asked.

"Everyone but the Hunters and Hermes, a party probably wouldn't help at the moment. Everyone else should have a great time." She said, putting on a fake smile.

"Ya." I said.

"And while everyone's coming in you could kidnap Thalia and force her to have a good time." Annabeth said with an equally fake smile and a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I can try. Now help me with these decorations."I said, and with her help I set up the party. Everyone showed up except those that I had expected not to.

"Hay Alex, how are you?" Percy asked me.

"Good, but I cannot believe you did not dry off your girlfriend before you sent her over here." I said.

"I'm not so sure I can do that and she probably would not have let me." He said and she playfully punched his arm.

"You two have fun; I have a devastated hunter to catch." I said and started to race out when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I started and then recognition of the girl clicked in my brain. "Rachel?" I asked.

"Ya, who are you and how did you know that?" She asked.

"I am the only other mortal at this party and I helped throw the party. The reason I know your name is because I have heard a lot about you." I said.

"O, you're the famous Alex. I have heard a lot about you too." She said.

"Only good I hope." I said.

"Nope, but I have heard that you seem to know everything and Percy said we have a lot in common." She said.

"Ya, we are both mist seeing mortals, and Annabeth used to hate me too." I said.

"She doesn't seem to hate me anymore, how does that happen?" She asked.

"Well, for me it was when Luke turned evil and she developed a crush on Percy. With you, it's probably because you can't date. Annabeth has jealousy issues. Which reminds me, I have a heartbroken hunter to capture, so do you want to help?" I said.

"Sure. Let's go." She said and we both ran off to find Thalia. We ended up having a great conversation. She is very fun to be around. I was about to ask her why she dumped Percy when we found Thalia. She was a wreck and when she saw me, she started to run. I had to catch her by the arm for her to listen to me. "Thalia, I came to bring you to a party." I said and she just stared.

"Alex, do I look I want to go to a party?" She asked.

"No, but that's why Annabeth sent me to get you. I know that this is painful for you, it is for me too, but you need to get out and have a little fun. I will even let you shock me." I said and I instantly felt the electrical impulses coursing through me.

"You would not happen to have any makeup would you?" Thalia asked and faked a laugh. Problem is that I knew it was a fake laugh, but at least she's trying.

"I do not but Rachel might." I said and fortunately, she did. After Rachel did Thalia's makeup, she stood up to leave.

"I am going to go ahead and get back to the party. You two can come back when you are ready." She said and ran off. As she left, an awkward silence enveloped both Thalia and I.

"So, who is having the party?" She asked.

"Annabeth. She asked me to help. I almost refused, but I realized that I like to be busy." I said.

"Of course she did. Did she send you to get me?" She asked.

"She did." I said.

"Well, we should get to it now." She said and started to stand up.

"Do you have to check with Artemis or something?" I asked as I got up.

"No, she is at a meeting and Phoebe will cover for me." She said.

"Ok, then." I said and we walked in silence to the party. When we got there, Annabeth looked delighted.

"Thalia, you came! Thank you Alex for going to get her." She said addressing both of us and almost strangling Thalia in a hug.

"No problem, now can you please get off of me?" Thalia asked between breaths.

"Of course, sorry." She said and let go. "Alex, there are a few people I do not believe you have met yet." She said and led me away. She led to a teenager wearing a baseball cap and really baggy pants, who I immediately recognized as Grover.

"Alex, this is Grover Underwood. Grover, this is Alex." She said and then left to attend to other party matters.

"I have heard so much about you from everyone so I feel like I already know you." He said.

"Likewise." I said. The rest of the party was mostly like this. I would strike up conversations with random people about nothing in particular when I noticed someone there that I had not seen before. He looked older than the rest and very sad. I decided to go over and talk to him. He noticed me on the way over there and a spark of recognition showed on his face.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked. I was confused until I looked down and saw the snakes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Luke's father, Hermes." I said and he seemed pleased with the description.

"Yes, and you were a good friend of his, is that right?" He asked.

"I would like to think so." I said and he must have seen the look on my face.

"You loved him." He said, and I could tell it was not a question.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"You should know that what you did did help him. He did think about what you said. I did not feel much like partying, but I felt you should know that." He said.

"Thank you. I do not much either, but Annabeth asked me to help and I just could not say no." I said and his eyes registered how much his comments meant to me.

"You are most welcome. Now I must be getting back or they will wonder how long it takes me to go to the bathroom." He said and I almost smiled. I turned away as he assumed his godly form, but I was not alone for long.

"Hay, was that Hermes you were talking to?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes it was. We had a nice little talk." I said and I guess she caught the tone in my voice because she dropped the subject.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. My knowledge ends here." I said and she laughed.

"Good. By the way, I finished that book you lent me. It was very enlightening." She said.

"I am glad you liked it. Would you like to read the rest of them?" I asked.

"No thanks." She said. By that time, the party was winding down.

"Looks like the party is over." I said.

"Yes it does. Help me clean up?" She said, but I understood her undertone. I did not want to leave either.

"Of course." I said. Cleaning up was much too easy. It should have taken longer, but when a certain son of Poseidon is able to clean the dishes all by himself, things seem to go faster.

"I am going to go, ok." I said, but it might have sounded like a question.

"Do not be a stranger ok?" Annabeth asked.

"I will keep in touch." I said and turned around to leave.

"No creepy oracle message?" She asked jokingly.

"Nope." I said smiling, but it was obvious that we were both trying not to cry. Before anybody actually did, I left to go back to the real world. The war was over and now everybody was happy. Well, almost everybody, but time would heal those wounds and eventually everyone would get their happily ever after. We all learned things and we are all the wiser for it. As I got back to my apartment, I saw that it had been painted blue and there were drachmas on my bedside table. I went over and there was a note that said, "A reminder to stay in touch." It was signed Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Rachel. I smiled and then nodded off to sleep where I dreamt of a boy lost in a cornfield.

Author's Note: You like? You want me to continue? I have a poll up on my profile that is vital to this story and will determine if anyone wants me to continue it. I would appreciate it if any of you would vote. REVIEWS are always good too.


End file.
